


The Curious Case of Nerdy Sebastian

by Scorpiusdare



Series: The Curious Case of Nerdy Sebastian [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Black Butler - Freeform, Bully Claude - Freeform, Child Abuse, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Claude is a dick, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hannah is a dick, He really doesn't deserve this, High School, Honestly This is sad, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Gets Better, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Multi, Nerdy Sebastian - Freeform, PTSD, Poor thing, Sebastian has it rough, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Stress, The Curious Case of Nerdy Sebastian, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tumblr, What Have I Done, bad memories, everyone is mean to sebastian, haha - Freeform, it gets gay, like me, my tags are a mess, no one reads these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpiusdare/pseuds/Scorpiusdare
Summary: Meet Nerdy Sebby, a boy with an unspeakable past, and mixed feelings about starting high school. He prefers living his luxury life at home than being outside in that living hell, school especially. Follow Sebby and see that his differences make up a big part of the huge world he feels so small in.





	The Curious Case of Nerdy Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> Nerdy Sebby, Bully Claude and the fanfication was started by a former Tumblr artist, who is no longer able to be found along with the Nerdy Sebby art and story that they created.   
> This story was continued by _livia on Wattpad, but she too has disappeared, and the story has been passed on to me.  
> Hopefully I will be able to complete it.

_You'll be fine!_

_You'll be fine....fine..._

That quote rambled in my mind. Tanaka had told me that as I stepped out of the car. I was going to the high school and my little brother brother, Ciel, was going to the middle school. We were lucky that the campuses were near each other. As I walked down the hall the words echoed in my brain.

_Fine._

 

"I'll be fine" I said quietly to myself as I walked down the hall, passing people as I made my way to the office. People say that freshman year is the worst, it probably is. I've been here for less than 10 minutes and I was already hoping for the ground to swallow me whole. I made my way into the office and waited for my new schedule.

"Sebastian Michaelis!" The secretary said as she handed me my things. I took it, thanked her and walked down the hall. I could tell by the way people looked at me, they just knew that I was new. _Come on Sebby! Focus! Locker 666._ I stopped in the hallway as people passed me.... Memories of that horrible sequence of numbers flashed in front of my eyes... _Stop! Find your locker!_ Eventually, I found my locker and put my things inside. Books, notebooks, fun pictures of Ciel and I on vacation, pictures of my beautiful cat Stella. The bell rang, jolting me out of my reverie. "Crap!" I grabbed my things and headed for room 206...6... _Stop it!_ I got to the class as everyone was socializing with one another. I sat in a random seat and turned to see a girl. She was pretty, wearing a white and thin blue striped dress, had vibrant red-brown hair and round glasses. She kind of looked like a sailor girl from the clothing magazines my aunt had.

"Oh hello!" She said, looking enthused to just be in school and to be talking to me as well.

"Hi." I adjusted my glasses nervously.

"I must say, you're so cute! I could melt! Yes I definitely could!" She smiled, her voice was loud but it didn't bother me.

"Oh thanks." I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, "I'm Sebastian but you can call me Sebby." I stuck out my hand, hoping to make a friend here.

"Mey-Rin." She shook my hand.

 

Finally, the teacher walked in. He was tall and had long gray hair, in fact it was so long his bangs covered his eyes. He wore black with shades of gray. I found him a little creepy.

"Ello class, I'm Mr. Undertaker but please, leave out the mister. Now.." he made an eerie giggle, "Ehehe, let's get started!" He clapped his pale hands with his long black fingernails. A couple minutes passed and we were quickly into the rubric for the latest assignment. I was listening hard and well, trying to be the epitome of a good new student, until there was a knock on the door. Mr. Undertaker glanced at it as it opened and a black haired boy came through.

"Ehehe," Undertaker giggled, "Claude Faustus!" I looked up at the boy standing in the doorway, as did everyone else, however no one seemed surprised at his lateness. _He must be late a lot_ , I thought to myself. He scanned the room and his golden eyes locked on mine, and he smirked. _Oh crap.._ I thought, _he's a bully..._ I hid my face under my hair as I began to doodle.

"You're late. But since its your first day I'm letting you off with a warnin'. So take a seat boy." Undertaker smiled. Claude walked past me with the saunter of a lion. He eyed me the entire way, a smirk on his face as he  nudged my chair just hard enough to make me jolt and my pen slipped. _Oh no.._ My whole body went cold.

He whispered to me, or maybe it was to his friend. I'll never know because it terrified me instantly. 

"New Bait..." 

I could feel a shiver race up my spine, and I felt his cold eyes looking at the back of my head as the new quote echoed in my mind for the rest of the class.

_New Bait..._

 

Sad thing was that I didn't see Mey-Rin after class, but now was my first free period. I know free periods are unusual for a freshman but I did a lot of online classes over the summer. I made my way out of the classroom and to my locker. I opened my locker, pulled my laptop out of my bag and stuffed my bag into the locker when I saw something give off a gleam of light. Opening the pocket, I saw something that almost made me puke. Razor blades. Razor blades caked in the O positive blood that belonged to me. I quickly closed the pocket, grabbed a pen and then, unable to help myself, I secretly put a clean razor blade in my pocket. Closing my locker and making my way to the lunch room, I kept an eye out for Claude, but didn't see him. I found a table and opened my laptop, opening the web page of my blog. My blog was really popular. I really don't know why, but it was still a treat to read all the positive comments. We all need something uplifting to read every now and again. Even though they all seemed the same, there where some that still made me smile a little.

"Ah! Sebastian! How are you?" I looked up to see Tanaka smiling at me. It's not weird that Tanaka was here, even though he's my butler, he's also the principal. I learned that people don't like that though, and so I've tried to keep it quiet and not make a spectacle of myself when we do talk.

"I'm fine and you?" I tried to listen to Tanaka, but all I could hear were the hushed comments... more like gossip really... about me.

_'Look, it's the principle's pet.'_

_'Why is he dressed like that? Dork.'_

_'Why is principal Tanaka talking to him?'_ And so on. It always happened, but I guess I had hoped it would be different this year with a different crowd.

"So how are you holding up Sebastian?" Tanaka asked as soon as I started listening again.

"Fine, thank you." Finally the bell rang after what seemed like forever.

"Well, duty calls, you have a good day Sebastian." He said before walking away. I closed my laptop and hugged it to my chest and walked to my locker. I finally made it after being pushed, shoved and or had a rude comment fired at me. I opened my locker and pulled out my bag and swapped it for my laptop. I pulled out the blade in my pocket and held it carefully in my hands. Maybe it will be useful this year. I thought as I dropped it back in my pocket and grabbed my things. I closed my locker and made my way to my class.

_Yeah, Tanaka, I'll be fine. Just fine._

Fine if I didn't exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos! I'll be updating daily/every other day.


End file.
